Angels and Neighbors
by CrescentSapphire
Summary: Two good women, christened 'Angels' by their community, get new neighbors. Multi-chaptered. Rating may change. Connor/OC, Murphy/OC.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the entire Boondock Saints franchise.

Summary: This is an OC story that keeps bothering me as soon as I wake up. Reviews are welcome!

/*/

**Angels and Neighbors**

They were known throughout the tenement building. Her and her sister were under official protection of the entire neighborhood. Not due to any mafia obligation, but simply because… well… they were so gosh darn cheerful all the time. Especially in an Irish neighborhood, that kind of behavior stood out.

When Mrs. Breckenridge needed someone to house sit her cat, the twins cheerfully told her not to worry. After Foley's messy divorce, when he teetered closely to full blown alcoholism, Meandre took him aside and counseled him, while Camilla played peek-a-boo with his six year old son. They always bought fresh baked cookies to the Super every Saturday, and were willing to give anyone a smile.

They were so honest that even the burnouts who squatted in the alleys couldn't muster their usual antagonism, and grunted in recognition at their passing.

After they helped the church's soup kitchen gain recognition in the local penny saver as 'the one church in town unafraid to give aid' (the newspaper's words, not theirs), the neighborhood began to affectionately refer to them as "The Angels of the 12th Street block". When word got to them of their new title, the twins only laughed in good humor, winking at each other as they got ready for work.

Meandre didn't feel particularly holy, and Camilla just saw it as the decent thing to do, and didn't think more of it. After a bit, it became the norm, responding to the greeting of 'Angel', and the twins continued to smile.

Their little community felt more protective than usual of these twins, and any newcomers had to pass what was coined as the 'Angel Approval.' This was their home, and people wanted to make sure it stayed safe. So a new standard became the norm, with everyone taking a bit of a leaf out of the twin's book, and just be nice to others. If newcomers didn't quickly adopt this behavior, they were out.

Camilla would hear stories of unpleasant happenings in other parts of Boston- stories of rape, crime, mafiosos and vigilantes who were coined 'Saints'- at the clinic downtown, where she worked. It kept her realistic. Her sister agreed. When she set out as a prison counselor in the Narrows, she knew to keep her pepper spray ready just like everyone else. Both sister knew that there was a solid line between naivety and compassion. This wasn't a fluffy world of rainbows. But they had each promised to never add to the misery of their surroundings. It was simply… the nice thing to do.

/*/

Camilla hit her alarm, groaning. Yawning, she snuggled in her covers, trying to recapture her dream. It had been a good one, something about… fish….

Her alarm seemed heinously loud the second time. It got a good smash on it from its irritated owner. Groaning, she blearily opened her eyes. Monday morning… ugh…She shuffled up to a sitting position, her covers cocooning her as she looked out her window. The sun seemed offensively bright to her, even through her curtains. Maybe getting salmon colored ones wasn't the best idea she had… probably contributed to her dream. Of course one couldn't beat the view- a perfect look into the apartment across from hers. It had been vacant ever since she could remember, and she slowly stretched, slouching a bit as she wondered why. Of course, Camilla thought, the omnipresent morning question. Ugh, caffeine- Need. Words- Have them.

Slouching into the kitchenette she found Meandre bright eyed and bushy tailed. Grimacing, she made her way to the coffeepot.

"Awake?" Her sister teased.

"How are you even coherent?" came the grumbled reply, as Camilla made a cup of bliss.

"Haven't been to bed yet!"

Taking a sip, Camilla raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were off night shift."

Meandre shrugged, "David called in."

Camilla nodded absently, then went to get ready for the day. Both knew that short sentences were the best way to communicate right now.

Camilla finished her cup as her shower warmed up, then selected some tunes to get her going.

As the hot water worked its magic, Meandre knew the moment her sister became a functioning member of society when loud singing came from the bathroom.

Smiling faintly to herself, Meandre got another cup of orange juice and began to read the paper. Work was difficult, but the perk of being on call meant that right now she could go to bed after she made sure her sister got out the door.

Camilla fancied herself a great singer, so as the songs on her phone became louder, so did she, which her spastic dancing in front of her mirror showed.

Meandre popped her head into Camilla's room, "Don't hurt yourself now!"

Camilla stuck her tongue out as she gathered work files (aka last night's reading) into her satchel. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye,

"Meandre and David, sitting in a tree-"

"Shush!" Meandre glared, only earning herself a cheeky grin from her sister in return, "Remember, dinner at the church tonight!"

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Camilla nodded , "Be there at 5." Giving each other a slight high five the sisters parted, one to work, one to bed.

As she descended the last of the stairs, their Super called out to Camilla, "Dearie, y'hear?"

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"Rented out tha'll bugger spot!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Two sweet boys will be here tomorrow!" The Super eyed her, "a perfect match for our Angels, hm?"

Camilla laughed and waved, "Bye, You!"

He means well, She sighed to herself as she made her way to the subway. Another Monday tradition!

/*/

Meandre kept an eye on the church doors as Monday dinner was set up. The community liked having gatherings for any reason, but this buffet was an institution in its own right. No one, and I mean no one, missed Monday dinners at the church.

Unless they were irresponsible sisters, Meandre growled to herself. Speak of the devil- Camilla burst through the doors, looking sheepish. Scanning the crowd she caught her sister's glare and made a beeline for her, shouting greetings and smiles to those she passed.

"Thanks for saving a seat" She grinned. Meandre smiled back, but the question was in her voice, "I was worried…?"

"Oh bother these shoes!" Camilla exclaimed, "Heel broke halfway through me shift and didn't have spares so y'know."

"Well you hobble quite nicely." She nudged her sister, who nudged back as they seated themselves.

After saying grace, plates began passing around the tables as everyone chattered.

"Sleep well?" Camilla passed the mashed potatoes.

"Like a rock. Still could use more, and don't have to work til tomorrow afternoon." Meandre passed the chicken as Camilla smiled at her news.

Looking at her, Meandre asked, "Work well?"

Camilla started cutting her string beans, considering her words, "Apart from the wardrobe malfunction, the day went sound, but we still need funding if we're going to host the flu vaccinations again." Meandre patted her shoulders.

As they tucked into the meal, others passed along news of their day, engaging everyone in conversation.

"The Super mentioned we're getting new neighbors tomorrow." Camilla commented after Oliver finished telling all about the funny typo at the print shop.

Meandre laughed, "And I bet he wants to set us up with them!"

Quinn, seated next to Meandre and shamelessly eavesdropping, said, "Well can ya blame him dearies?" They laughed as he winked and continued, "C'mon angels, lemme tell ya about these rascals. They a down at the meatpacking plant with yours truly-" another saucy wink from the elderly gentleman yielded another round of giggles as he continued, "…. I swear they'se the most rambunctious souls I ever did work with…."

/*/

Tuesdays weren't as hard to get started . No fish dreams, sadly, but only one hit to the alarm was needed for Camilla to get out of bed. Hearing her sister groan in the other room reminded Camilla to be somewhat considerate of her noise level.

So, soft pop for shower songs today.

Camilla grinned as Meandre yelled, "God's sake! Shush your hole now or else!"

"Never!"

The indignity of a pillow hitting her in the head and ruining her perfectly choreographed dance moves irked Camilla, who's beautiful vocals were cut short in a huff at the impact. Turning to see her sleep tousled sister grin triumphantly, Camilla growled, then threw the pillow back.

"Not the hair Meandre! I need to look professional and stuff!"

Her sister laughed, grabbed her pillow, and walked back off to bed, shouting,

"Mule!"

"Nag!"

Grumbling to herself, Camilla fixed her hair. Satisfied, she grabbed her satchel, but a sound stopped her from leaving.

It sounded like… a chuckle?

Knowing it wasn't Meandre- that scoffing champion of pillows- she turned to her window and saw the new neighbors were getting settled in.

Embarrassed, Camilla reluctantly waved to the man staring at her from his window, who raised a coffee mug in salute.

Turning to hide her flushed cheeks, she made her way downstairs, firmly reminding herself to buy better curtains after work.

/*/

I hope you have a good day!

PS: Did you catch the blatant League of Their Own reference? Also, I'm not good with Irish accents. Any tips?

I wonder what the plot bunnies demand next! Be warned, they are fueled by fluffy goodness (and perhaps a bit of angst. Nothing too serious…I hope).


End file.
